The Breaking Point
by JJ Rust
Summary: My OC Janice Pettibone from "A Beautiful Fear" is back. How much will she endure to protect Neville, Harry and company during their foray at the Department of Mysteries?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I do not own Harry Potter, but Janice Pettibone is a creation of mine. So here we go, another exercise of a guy writing in a female charatcer's POV._

* * *

_Hogwarts sucks!_

Janice Pettibone frowned and pushed her potatoes around the plate with her fork. She didn't used to think that. After getting involved with the D.A., she really started liking it here, much more than back at Fantimoor, the wizarding school in Washington, D.C.

But things here had gone completely to hell. She thought it horrific when Dolores Umbridge had relieved her of her Wizarding Walkman earlier in the year. How could she live without her daily dose of Iron Maiden, Nightwish, Pantera, et al?

That seemed tame compared to the events of the past several weeks.

Professor Dumbledore was gone, and that fascist cow had taken his place as Headmaster. Fred and George Weasley, whose antics she never tired of, had also fled. And Professor McGonagall . . . when she first got here she considered the Head of Gryffindor House a prehistoric sourpuss who had an entire tree stuck up her ass. It wasn't until those jackbooted aurors stunned her and sent her to St. Mungo's that Janice really appreciated how much the old witch had done to protect the students.

Now who would protect them?

Truly, being here sucked ass.

And Janice wouldn't have hesitated going over the wall like Fred and George had it not been for one thing.

"You're not hungry either?"

She turned to the tall dark-haired boy sitting next to her. Her heart fluttered. Joy returned to her soul as she fixed her eyes on the face of her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. Would that she could stare at him all day, losing her self in his eternally shy expression and those gentle eyes. Then she could forget about how Umbridge had turned this school into a freakin' gulag.

Neville took her hand. The tension melted from her thin body.

"I just can't stop thinking about Professor McGonagall," she told him. "I can't believe they did that to her. Four Stunning Spells. God, I hope she's going to be all right."

"She will." Neville squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Professor McGonagall's tough."

Janice managed a half-grin. "It's funny. When I was back at Fantimoor, if one of my teachers would have wound up in the hospital, I'd probably make some smart-ass comment like, 'What a damn shame. Hey! Wanna listen to Iced Earth's latest tune?' Now . . . I mean, I actually like some of the teachers here. Even McGonagall. But she's gone. So's Professor Dumbledore, like the coolest Headmaster ever. And Hagrid, too. It makes me wonder how long Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick will be around before Toadface finds a way to get rid of them."

"And you can bet she won't sack Professor Snape." Neville's eyes fell to the table.

Janice rubbed her thumb back and forth over Neville's hand. The greasy-haired craphead of a Potions teacher totally scared the piss out of her boyfriend.

_No one should ever be that afraid of their teacher._

"Well . . ." Janice slid closer to him, gently pressing against his shoulder. "If you're not gonna eat and I'm not gonna eat, let's do something else with our time."

Neville's head snapped up. A huge smile crossed his face. "The unicorn tapestry?"

Janice shook her head. "Nah. I feel daring tonight. Let's do the Phoenix tapestry."

The veins in Neville's neck stuck out. "Is-Isn't that near U-Umbridge's office?"

"Yeah, it is. If the only way to defy Umbridge is to suck face right under her pig-like snout, then I'll take it."

Neville sucked on his bottom lip. Janice focused on his eyes. The usual kindness in them evaporated. She saw other emotions burning in those orbs. Anger. Defiance.

"O-Okay. Let's do it."

Janice grinned and patted Neville's hand. They both stood.

"See you later." Dean Thomas smiled and winked at them. "_Much_ later, I imagine."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked at one another and giggled. Janice rolled her eyes. Giggling and talking about clothes seemed the only thing those airheads were capable of.

Janice looked back at Dean and cocked a thin eyebrow. "If I have it my way, you won't see us for the rest of the night."

She smacked Neville on the ass. He jumped and spun around. Hoots went up from the Gryffindor table. Neville's face reddened.

"Janice, for Merlin's sake," he stammered.

"Why are you embarrassed?" She hooked his arm and led him out of the Great Hall. "Take it as a complement you have an ass so sexy I can't keep my hands off it."

Neville's face turned a brighter shade of red than Ginny Weasley's hair.

Janice just chuckled.

They chatted about their summer plans as they walked through the corridors. At one point Janice glanced at a mirror they passed. She frowned for a moment. She missed her trademark nose ring and purple streaks in her hair. More of Umbridge's stupid rules.

"That is not appropriate for a student at Hogwarts," Toadface had told her before giving her detention for, what, the millionth time this year.

_Fred and George would be so proud of me._

God, how she missed those two loveable nutcases.

Thankfully, she had Neville. So long as she had him, she could endure anything in this school-turned-prison camp.

Janice's heart pounded furiously as they neared the tapestry. She licked her lips, anticipating Neville's kisses and the feel of his arms wrapped around her body.

Neville extended his hand and pulled back the tapestry.

"Get off me!"

Janice and Neville halted and looked to one another.

"Th-That sounded like Ginny," Neville said.

Neither of them spoke. Janice held her breath as she heard feminine grunts coming from around the corner.

"Struggle all you want, Weasel girl. You're not going anywhere."

Janice's face scrunched when she recognized the voice.

Draco Malfoy.

Neville removed his hand from Janice. She looked down. Both her boyfriend's hands were balled into fists. His entire body shook.

"So what are we waiting for?" Janice tapped him on the back.

Neville didn't look at her. He took off toward the intersection. Janice was right behind him.

They turned the corner. Janice gasped when she saw that Slytherin buttface Warrington clutching a struggling Ginny by the arms. Another snake, Pucey, had Luna Lovegood wrapped in one of his massive arms, threatening to crush her. Ron Weasley, meanwhile, was pushing futilely at Crabbe and another brutish Slytherin.

"Get off her!"

Teeth bared, Neville launched himself at Warrington. He took a swing at the bigger Slytherin. Warrington's head jerked to the side from the blow. He never relinquished his hold on Ginny. Neville grimaced, clutching his fist. Before he could continue his attack Goyle moved in.

Janice went for her wand. A Stunning Spell should . . .

A stabbing pain shot through her skull. For a second she feared her hair was about to be ripped out completely. Her feet slipped. Janice fell on the floor to the tune of Pansy Parkinson's cackles.

Sneering, Janice turned and tried to push herself up. Oh, how she'd love to cast a Warthog Face Hex on the little rat-bitch.

But two members of Pansy's girl gang dove on her. Janice gritted her teeth as the cold stone floor pressed against her cheek.

"Come on. Let's bring this lot to Umbridge," Malfoy ordered.

Pansy's lapdogs, Esther and Serena, yanked Janice off the floor. Malfoy walked over, grinning as he shifted his beady eyes from Neville to her.

"Assault on a member of the Inquisitional Squad, attempted assault on a member of the Inquisitional Squad. That ought to be grounds for expulsion. The fewer Mudbloods and blood traitors in this school the better."

Janice sneered at Malfoy. "Yeah, and having a school filled with racist slimeballs like you is so much better."

Ginny laughed out loud. "Good one, Janice!"

Anger lines deformed Malfoy's pinched face. "Shut her up. Shut the whole lot of them up!"

Wands rose. Spells were muttered. A piece of cloth shot through the air and wrapped around Janice's mouth. She moaned furiously as the same happened to Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

The Slytherins roughly pushed them down the corridor into Umbridge's office. To Janice's surprise, Harry Potter was in there. She also spotted Hermione Granger, pinned to the wall by Cro-Magnon Girl, a.k.a Millicent Bulstrode.

"That one," Warrington aimed a finger at Neville, "tried to stop me from taking her." He then pointed to Ginny, who tried to kick the shines of the large Slytherin girl now holding her.

Janice smile inwardly. While Ginny may be small, she could fight like a mother dragon protecting her nest.

_Keep kicking, Gin. You'll land one soon._

"And, of course, wherever Longbottom goes, he has to bring along his pet Mudblood from America."

Janice shot a death stare at Pansy. The little hag grinned evilly at her.

"Good, good." Umbridge shifted her gaze from Ginny to Janice. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone . . . and a foreigner-free zone as well."

The Slytherins laughed. Neville growled and tried to struggle against Crabbe's stranglehold. A tremor raced through Janice. Her boyfriend's face turned red, and not from embarrassment this time.

"_Stop it! You're suffocating him!"_ she wanted to yell.

The gag prevented that.

Umbridge switched her attention to Harry. She demanded to know whom he talked to in the fireplace. When he wouldn't say, Umbridge ordered Ferret Boy, a.k.a. Malfoy, to fetch Professor Snape.

Soon after he appeared, Toadface demanded he give her a bottle of Veritaserum so she could interrogate Harry.

For the first time ever, Snape did something that made Janice smile. He told Umbridge he had no more of the truth potion, and wouldn't have a new batch ready for another month.

Janice couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how much the gag muffled it. Esther and Serena glowered at her. It only made Janice laugh harder.

She stopped laughing once Snape left the room. There wasn't anything to laugh at when Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry.

Janice's insides went cold. Her teeth chattered. She thought of Neville's parents, how he told her Death Eaters had used that damn curse over and over on them until their minds had been shattered.

Now Umbridge wanted to use it on a 15-year-old boy.

Just when she thought nothing else could shock her, Toadface admitted she actually sent Dementors to attack Harry over the summer.

Janice's knees buckled. She found it hard to breath. She thought back to all the times at Fantimoor when she called her teachers fascists and dictators and Nazis.

Looking at Umbridge, Janice realized she had no clue what those words really meant. The teachers back in Washington were mere annoyances in her life.

Dolores Umbridge was completely, dangerously insane.

Harry stood defiantly as Umbridge aimed her wand at him.

_Please don't. Please don't._

"_Cruc-"_

"NO!!" Hermione cried out.

Janice slumped on her feet, breathing a sigh of relief.

Hermione went on about some weapon Professor Dumbledore had given them to keep safe. Janice's brow furrowed. She couldn't imagine a powerful wizard like Dumbledore needing any kind of weapon.

_Maybe it's something we can use to defeat You-Know-Who._

If that was the case, Hermione should have kept her mouth shut, regardless of the threat of the Cruciatus Curse.

_Or maybe she's lying so Harry won't have to go through it._

Umbridge led Harry and Hermione out of the office at wand point. Janice wished she knew what they were up to. Hopefully it involved some way to get rid of Umbridge and the Junior Gestapo holding her, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Janice tried to fight the tremors running through her body. Umbridge couldn't have . . .

Fear clutched her very being. Fear like she'd never known. Umbridge couldn't have . . .

_Who's going to stop her?_

Would she be next? Would Ginny or Luna or . . .

She gazed across the room at Neville, who looked ready to pass out.

A horrific image formed in her mind. All of them dead, their bodies dumped somewhere in the Forbidden Forest where no one would find them. What would Umbridge say? Would she lie, saying that they had just run away?

_Dad would never know the truth._

Janice shut her eyes. It was just paranoia talking. Umbridge wouldn't kill them. She couldn't.

_She sent Dementors after Harry. She would have let Filch whip Fred and George. She was going to use a Cruciatus Curse on Harry. What's to keep her from taking the next step to murder?_

Her eyes flickered among her friends, finally settling on Neville, the sweetest, most caring boy she'd ever met. The first boyfriend who didn't treat her like crap. The first boyfriend who respected her, who treated like an equal.

The first boy who deeply, honestly loved her.

She couldn't bear the thought of Neville lying dead in some ditch in the Forbidden Forest.

If Harry and Hermione couldn't help them, they'd have to help themselves.

Janice quickly formed plans, and just as quickly dismissed them. What could she or the rest of her friends do wandless against the Umbridge Youth?

"OW!!" bellowed the Slytherin girl holding Ginny. One of her kicks must have landed on that hag's ankles.

The girl spun Ginny around. Her shoulders heaved in anger as she glared at the redhead. "You filthy little Mudblood-loving b . . ."

The Slytherin never finished the sentence. Ginny sprang at her. Both girls fell to the floor, flailing and wailing. The Slytherin's wand slipped from her grasp and rolled across the floor. Ginny lunged for it.

"Don't let her get that wand!" Malfoy's voice cracked.

Esther started to move away from Janice and toward Ginny. She wound up crashing to the floor when Janice stuck out her foot.

Two arms clamped around Janice. She cried against her gag and struggled, trying to shake loose of Serena's grip.

"_Stupify!"_

A flash of red caught Janice's eye. Serena's grip loosened. Janice spun around to see the Slytherin girl slide off her and crumple to the floor.

Pansy Parkinson gaped at her fallen housemate. Janice wanted to shake her head. The stupid tramp had accidentally stunned Serena.

While Pansy stood there shocked at her own stupidity, Janice bounded over to her. By the time the rat-faced girl looked up, Janice launched a fist into Pansy's mouth. She squealed and stumbled back, dropping her wand. Janice dropped down, picked it up, ripped off her gag and hit Pansy with a Body Bind curse.

She swung around, blood pumping, searching for targets.

The sight before her made her eyes widen in astonishment.

Ron and Neville had broken free from their captors. Goyle's wand flew from his hand when Ron hit him with a Disarming Charm. A Stunning Spell dropped the troll-like boy moments later. Crabbe also fell to the floor, legs shaking uncontrollably after Neville hit him with an Impediment Jinx.

But the grand prize went to Ginny. Malfoy became a victim of her famed Bat-Bogey Hex. He rushed out of the room, crying as swarms of the little flapping things covered his face.

Janice gazed around the room. All the Slytherins were incapacitated, while the D.A. stood triumphant.

"Janice. Are you all right?" Neville practically jumped across the room and threw his arms around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." He massaged his throat.

"Nice Jinx you had there, mate." Ron slapped Neville on the shoulder.

He smiled. So did Janice, who also rubbed his arm.

"Come on," Ginny said urgently. "We have to find Harry and Hermione."

"And where do we start looking?" Janice frowned. "They could be anywhere on this campus."

"I saw 'em out the window." Ron nodded to said window. "Umbridge was taking them to the Forbidden Forest."

Janice shivered. Her fears and worries about what Umbridge would do to them flooded her again.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" She bolted for the door in mid-sentence, followed by the others.

Janice ignored the burning of her lungs as they raced out the castle and toward the forest. She tried not to think the worst. Harry and Hermione were clever. They'd been in dangerous situations plenty of times. They'd be all right.

_Please be all right._

Her heart leaped when she spotted two figures through the trees.

"Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

A huge smile crossed Janice's face when she recognized Hermione's voice. Just as delightful, the Wicked Witch of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, was nowhere to be found.

They exchanged stories. Ron filled Harry in on how they got away from Malfoy and the dipshit squad. Harry informed them Umbridge got carried off by a herd of centaurs, who God, Merlin and universe-willing were doing all sorts of nasty things to that pink-clad toad right now.

Then came the argument. Ginny demanded to go with them to London to save Sirius from You-Know-Who. But that darn noble streak of Harry's, which could be either charming or annoying depending on the situation, surfaced. The guy seemed determined to single-handedly fly to London and save his godfather from the most evil wizard in history. Suddenly a line from one of Janice's favorite Iced Earth songs "Holy Martyr" popped into her head.

"_Look at the pain around me, this is what I die for."_

_Damn, I miss my Wizarding Walkman._

Janice shook her head. How could she be thinking of that thing now? Harry and them were talking about facing You-Know-Who. _Freakin' You-Know-Who._ And she was right there with them.

_I have to be out of my mind._

The temptation sprouted in her to urge everyone to let Harry go by himself. A hundred aurors probably couldn't bring down You-Know-Who. What chance did a bunch of teenagers have?

_I don't want to die._

"We're all in the D.A. together," Neville said quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real. Or was that all just a game or something?"

"No, of course it wasn't," Harry said impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

Janice lowered her eyes, ashamed of her cowardice. Neville, the boy who seemed scared of everything the first time she met him, now turned into the one who wanted to charge to London and face You-Know-Who.

_And what are you going to do? Cower in your room while the boy you love is out there fighting?_

Another fear materialized in her. Not of You-Know-Who. The fear if she chickened out, Neville would never want anything to do with her again.

"Y-Yeah, count me in, too." Janice hoped her voice didn't sound too shaky.

"This isn't even your country, Janice," Harry pointed out.

"What, you think You-Know-Who is just gonna stop at conquering England, or even all of Europe? He'll be coming to America soon enough. If I can do something that might help prevent that, then I will."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Harry said in frustration, "because we still don't know how to get there."

But Luna had the answer. Quirky little Luna pointed behind Harry to . . . nothing. Nothing to Janice. But Harry and Luna saw them.

Thestrals. Two of them, according to Harry. She took his word for it. Since she'd never seen anyone die, the thestrals would be invisible to her.

More arrived according to Luna, attracted to the blood of Hagrid's brother Grawp that soaked parts of Harry and Hermione's clothing. Four, then five, then six. All they need was one more and . . .

"There they are!"

All seven of them spun around. Six figures sprinted through the forest. More of the Umbridge Youth, no doubt.

"Not more of them," Ron whined.

"I wonder if Malfoy sent them," Ginny said.

"Who cares?" Harry looked over his shoulder. "I don't see any more thestrals. And we don't have time to wait for -"

"Then go." Janice gripped her wand tight. "I'll hold them off."

"Janice." Neville put a hand on her arm. "You can't."

She whirled around to face him. "You have more reason for fighting You-Know-Who than I do. Now go. I'll be fine."

Neville bit his lip, reluctant to leave.

Janice stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him. "I'll be all right. Now get going."

She broke free of Neville's grip and charged forward, casting Stunning Spells. The Slytherins dove for the ground to avoid them.

"I love you, Janice."

"I love you too, Nev." She turned and winked at him, then went back to launching spells at the Slytherins.

The bad guys retaliated. Janice easily blocked their attacks with Shield Spells, just like she'd done in so many D.A. classes. She checked behind her again. Neville, Harry and the others had all taken flight on the thestrals she couldn't see.

_Good luck. Please be careful._

Janice exploded a couple trees near the Slytherins with a Redactor Curse. She then turned and ran, fully expecting the Junior Jackboots to give pursuit. That was fine by her. If they concentrated on catching her maybe they'd forget about Neville and the others flying away.

_How long can I keep it up?_ Probably for a long time in the Forbidden Forest. Of course, Slytherins weren't the only thing to worry about her. All manner of creature existed in this place that could do things a thousand times worse to her than anything Malfoy's bunch could dream up.

_Just keep moving. Maybe I can double back to the castle and the Room of Requirement. Then I . . ._

"_Constrictus!"_

Tentacles shot out of the ground and wrapped around Janice's arms and legs. Her wand fell from her hand as she was lifted off her feet. She struggled against the tentacles to no avail.

A deep laughter reached her ears. Seconds later a hulking boy with a bulldog-like face stood in front of her. Flanking him were a narrow-faced girl with crocked teeth and a weedy dark-skinned boy.

"Well, well, look here. We've caught ourselves a Mudblood."

The trio laughed.

The big boy took a step toward her. "So, where have Potter and the others gone off to?"

"They had to return their copy of _Undercover Brother _to Blockbuster. Don't want to get charged with a late fee, you know."

The Slytherin sneered. "Funny little Mudblood, aren't you?" He waved his wand. The tentacles brought Janice face-to-face with him, close enough to smell the noxious odor of his breath.

"You're going to tell us what Potter and his band of losers are up to. And if you don't, you won't find what we do to you very funny."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Some of the scenes and dialogue in this chapter were borrowed directly From "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," with some modifications to compensate for the addition of Janice Pettibone._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The following contains scenes of intense violence some may find disturbing. You have been warned._

* * *

_Don't look scared. Don't look scared._

Janice repeated those words over and over in her head as her eyes followed the hulking Slytherin pacing in front of her. Kenneth Karchner, she finally remembered his name. A Seventh Year Prefect. His harsh gaze stayed locked on Janice as he continued to walk back and forth. She smirked to show what she thought of the dickhead's feeble attempts at intimidation. All the while she struggled against the thick vine-like bonds that kept her in this chair.

"I'm going to ask again," Karchner said in a low, menacing voice . . . at least he probably perceived it as menacing. "Where did Potter and the others fly off to?"

Janice rolled her eyes. "Can we do this tomorrow? You're really boring me."

"What about Professor Umbridge? Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I just know she's not around here, and I'm cool with that."

A vein pulsated on the side of Karchner's quivering head. He bent over, clutched Janice's restrained right arm, and squeezed.

Pain seared her arm. She clenched her teeth and looked away.

_I will not scream. I will not give him the satisfaction._

"You better start talking, Mudblood, or things are going to get . . . unpleasant."

He squeezed Janice's arm tighter.

She forced down a breath, trying to fight off the pain. She then turned to face Karchner. "What are you gonna do? Make me listen to Justin Timberlake songs?"

A grin formed on the Slytherin's face, followed by soft chuckling. He started to turn around . . .

Karchner's left hand lashed out. The crack of flesh-on-flesh echoed through the empty classroom. Janice yelped as fiery pain exploded across her face. Her head snapped to the side. Tears stung her eyes.

_Don't cry, dammit!_

"I'm through playing around! Unless you want me to pound that ugly pale face of yours into a bloody mess, tell me where Potter and his friends have gone!"

Janice closed her eyes and pictured Neville. He imagined him holding her, kissing her, thought back to the very first time he said he loved her.

_He's depending on you. Him, Harry, Ginny. All of them._

She whipped her head back to Karchner. "I know First Year girls who can hit harder than you."

Karchner's face turned crimson. His massive shoulders rose and fell in angry breaths.

"C'mon, dear," his girlfriend, Yolanda Simms, sidled up to him. "Use a Cruciatus Curse on the little tart. Malfoy said Umbridge was about to do the same to Potter."

"Speaking of Malfoy," said the weedy boy, Adam Lithius, "shouldn't we wait for him before we do anything?"

Karchner spun around to face the other Slytherin. "To hell with Malfoy. He's busy trying to get those stupid bat-bogey things off his face. We can do this ourselves. Besides, think of all the rewards we'll get for making this Mudblood bitch tell us where Potter is?"

"Yeah, good luck with that, dickless," Janice snickered.

She had no time to prepare for the punch. Karchner just turned toward her and unleashed his fist. Janice's world went black for a moment. Her skull quaked. The chair tipped slightly.

Another blow sent stabbing pain through her head. Another . . . another. Something wet and sticky slid down her cheek. Blood. Janice bit down, practically crushing her teeth.

_I will not tell them. I will not tell them._

"Oh just use a Cruciatus Curse on her," moaned Yolanda. "It'll be quicker."

"This is more fun."

Janice's nose caved in from the next blow. An invisible burning spear cleaved through her brain. She barely held off a cry with her clenched teeth.

_Be strong. You can take it._

"Isn't this what Muggles do? Beat one another with their bare hands? I figured being a Mudblood you'd appreciate it."

Karchner flexed his right hand. Janice tried to smile despite her swollen lip. She hoped the bastard's fist hurt. She hoped it hurt a lot.

"That Longbottom buffoon won't find you so attractive now, will he?" Yolanda sniggered.

"I never thought she was all that attractive to begin with," said a Slytherin boy from the other side of the room.

Karchner grabbed a handful of Janice's hair and yanked her head up. She had trouble seeing out of her left eye. A vice threatened to crush her head. God, how she wished Dumbledore was still here. Nothing like this would happen with him in the castle.

But there was no Dumbledore. Just her, tied to a chair, at the mercy of this psychopath.

_Don't betray Neville. No matter what, don't betray Neville._

Another blow rocked her head. Spiraling lights swam across Janice's vision. A coppery taste filled her mouth and covered her lips.

"Where's Potter!?"

Karchner hit her again.

"Where's Professor Umbridge!?"

Another punch.

"TALK, DAMN YOU!! WHERE ARE THEY!?!"

Two more punches landed on her. Her head lolled from side-to-side.

"Sc-Screw you," she muttered through her enlarged lips and mouthful of blood.

Karchner drew back his fist . . . but Yolanda caught his arm.

"What!?" he glowered at her.

"It's time to let me have some fun," she grinned evilly.

Janice looked away as the Slytherin girl sauntered over to her. She took deep, staggered breaths, hoping that would lessen the pain battering her head.

Yolanda's fingers clutched Janice's jaw. The Slytherin girl roughly swung the American's head toward her.

"You think you're so tough, don't you? You think you can play the noble hero like Potter and those other fools? You think your damn Gryffindor courage can save you now? We're going to find out everything, you know. We'll do whatever it takes to make you talk." Yolanda put her lips right up to Janice's ear. Her voice continued to sweetly drip venom. "As far as I'm concerned, Mudbloods are barely even human. Hurting you means as much to me as stepping on an ant. So unless you want us to keep pummeling you, you had better tell us what Potter and his friends are up to."

Janice cast her eyes to the floor.

Yolanda looked her directly in the eyes. "You think that oaf Longbottom loves you? You think Potter and the Weasels and that other Mudblood Granger are your friends? If they truly cared about you, would they have left you all by your lonesome to face the six of us?"

Janice winced as Yolanda slowly stroked her hair.

"Wouldn't they have stayed behind and helped you fight us? But no. They had more important matters to attend to than helping some idiot American exchange student. They left you behind. You were just a little pawn in whatever game they're playing. A little, unimportant, expendable pawn. How does that make you feel?"

The two girls locked gazes. Silence hung between them. Janice's shoulders heaved once, then twice . . .

. . . and she spat a huge gob of blood-stained saliva onto Yolanda's face.

The Slytherin girl gasped and stepped back, shock radiating from her face.

"Go screw a troll, bitch." Janice smirked, ignoring the stabbing pain around her mouth.

Yolanda's entire body quaked. She drew in great, heaving breaths, wide eyes fixed on Janice.

"You . . . You . . ."

Yolanda's face contorted. Her lips drew back, crocked yellowish teeth glowing with rage.

Janice swallowed. She tensed, waiting for the inevitable.

A primal roar engulfed the classroom. Yolanda pushed the chair, and Janice, to the floor.

"You disgusting Mudblood!" Yolanda kicked Janice in the stomach.

"You spat on me! You'll pay! I'll make you pay, you filthy whore!"

The kicks came non-stop. Pain on top of pain exploded across Janice's body. She felt more than heard muffled cracks as ribs broke. Invisible talons twisted her insides.

_Don't . . . cry._

Another kick. Another sickening snap of bone.

Tears rolled down Janice's cheeks.

_Don't . . . cry._

Yolanda roared with untamed fury. She kicked again . . . again. Janice felt her insides ready to cave in.

She cried out. The wail didn't last long as the air rushed from her lungs after another kick. Janice wheezed, her body about to split open as she tried to draw in more air.

But Yolanda kept kicking. The pain nearly crushed her small body. When would it stop?

_When I . . ._

_No. No, I can't._

_Please . . . please stop._

"That's enough," ordered a distant voice.

Hope flickered within Janice. Had someone come to save her?

She looked up, the slightest movement of her head sending sharp bolts of pain through her.

Karchner twisted his mouth as he stared first at Janice, then Yolanda. "She won't tell us a damn thing if you kill her."

He returned his attention to Janice. "So, are you ready to talk?"

Janice choked on a sob. Pain battered and burned her body inside and out. How could anyone hurt like this? How could she make it go away? How could she make it stop?

_No . . . Neville . . . I can't._

"N-No." Janice barely recognized her strained, shaky voice.

"Make her suffer!" Yolanda shrieked. "Make her scream!"

Karchner grunted and picked up the chair. Janice slouched, afraid to move, afraid to make the pain ripping her apart any worse.

_It can't get worse than this._

"So. Where is Potter? Where is Professor Umbridge?"

_Just tell them._ If she told them they'd stop beating her. The pain would start to go away. God, how she didn't want to hurt any more.

_Neville. Don't . . . betray . . . Neville._

Karchner reached down and wrapped his hand around Janice's right pinky.

"Last chance, Mudblood. Where's Potter? Where's Professor Umbridge?"

Janice's heart pounded. Her pain-wracked body went cold. _No. Oh God, no._

"Where are they?"

Janice closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _Please . . . please._

"You had your chance."

_CRACK!!_

The wail Janice unleashed nearly shredded her vocal cords. Every inch of her body felt pierced by red hot blades.

The pain didn't end. Her screaming didn't end.

"Karchner, come on!"

A new voice. Janice hacked on blood and saliva. Through her swollen eyes she saw the weedy-looking Slytherin, Adam.

"This is too much. We're gonna get in serious trouble."

Hope nibbled its way through the maelstrom of agony that consumed Janice's being. Perhaps they would listen to Adam. Perhaps they would see reason. Please God, let them see reason.

"If you don't have the stomach for this, then leave. I'm going to make this bitch talk!"

Karchner gripped another of Janice's fingers.

_CRACK!!_

Janice's throat burned from her screams. The room went gray, then darkened. She embraced unconsciousness. Anything to take her away from this unimaginable suffering.

A stream of water hit her in the face. She spat out a mouthful and saw Yolanda pointing her wand at her.

"Can't let you nod off and miss all the fun."

Karchner reached for Janice's middle finger.

_No. Not again._

"Oh please." Yolanda pushed Karchner's arm aside and stepped closer to Janice. "Let me."

The tip of Yolanda's wand glowed a brilliant red. Wisps of white smoke rose from it.

She aimed it at Janice's right eye.

"So what do you think?" Yolanda grinned sickeningly. "Will her eyeball melt? Or boil? Or just burn up? Let's find out."

Slowly the wand moved toward Janice's eye. She shivered as it hovered less than a foot away.

"You may want to talk now," Karchner mocked her.

Janice whimpered and moved her head back. It would only delay the inevitable.

The glowing tip moved closer.

Her shaking grew worse. Tears streamed down her cheeks. This time nothing could prevent her from sobbing.

_My eye . . . more pain . . . God, please._

The tip was just four inches away. She could already feel the heat radiating from it.

_I can't . . . I don't . . . Neville, forgive me._

"They . . . They went . . ."

The door to the classroom burst open. Yolanda swung away from her. Janice followed the bitch's gaze.

Multi-colored bolts of light shot across the room. Two Slytherins fell. People burst into the room. Students. Familiar faces. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan.

Yolanda yelped and fell against Karchner. He shoved the girl's limp body away from him and turned to run.

A Stunning Spell dropped him.

Silence hung over the room for a second. It was broken by gasps, then by hushed, "My Gods" and "Merlin's beards."

"N-No wonder we could hear screaming all the way down the corridor," Hannah muttered.

"Good thing we came down this way to . . . be alone, Hannah," said Ernie. "Otherwise . . ."

Footsteps pounded toward her.

"My God, Janice." Angelina used her wand to sever Janice's restraints. She started to slide out of the chair.

Angelina caught her on one side, Dean on the other.

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey," said Seamus.

"My God, what . . . How could they . . ." Alicia put a hand over her mouth.

Janice tried to support herself, tried to help Angelina and Dean somewhat as they carried her across the room. Her body had no strength left to summon.

More D.A. members poured into the room.

"We got your message on the Galleon, Ernie. What's the . . ." Terry Boot stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at Janice. His jaw dropped.

The eyes of all the newcomers fixed on Janice. Katie Bell appeared on the verge of throwing up. Little Colin Creevey turned white and looked like he'd faint. Padma Patil visibly trembled.

A veil of black fell across Janice's eyes, then suddenly lifted. The room and all the people in it blurred. The light faded.

"Janice!" Angelina called out. "Janice, stay with me! Janice!"

Janice let herself fall into the darkness.

* * *

**NEXT: **_THE CONCLUSION_


	3. Chapter 3

Ever so slowly, Janice Pettibone's eyelids rose. She sensed she was lying down. Where though? Were Karchner and Yolanda still around? Memories filled with agony and horror flooded her mind.

_No. No! I don't want to feel like that again._

Her eyes opened all the way. She glanced around to find herself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Miss Pettibone. Good. You're finally awake."

She rolled her head to the right. Her neck hurt, though it didn't compare at all to the pain inflicted on her by Karchner and Yolanda.

Madam Pomfrey flashed her the briefest of smiles as she strode over to her bed. She then waved her wand over Janice.

"Well, you're mending nicely. It took a lot of work, mind you. You were in a right awful state when your friends brought you in. Damn those brainwashed Slytherins of Umbridge's. Thank Merlin she's gone, and that Karchner boy and his gang's been carted off to Azkaban."

"Umbridge? Gone?" Janice croaked out the words. Damn, but her throat was dry.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey poured a goblet of water for her. "Professor Dumbledore's back and all those ridiculous Educational Decrees are gone. Things are back to normal at Hogwarts."

Janice took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey. She grimaced as she sat up slightly to drink. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days. I cast a spell so you'd sleep for an extended period. Your body needed time to recuperate considering the severity of your injuries."

"I still feel sore all over." Janice sipped her water.

"And you will for a few more days. I . . . after what those students did to you . . . Never in my years here have I . . ."

Madam Pomfrey's face stiffened. Fire burned in her eyes. Janice had never seen the school nurse so angry. It looked as though she actually wanted to _inflict_ pain instead of alleviate it.

"Huh? Wha . . .?"

Janice stiffened when she heard the new voice. It was deeper, distinctly male, and very familiar.

She rotated her head left. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw Neville sitting on a chair perched against the wall. His eyes blinked away the sleep.

"He's been here the whole time," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "Wouldn't leave when I told him visiting hours were over. I threatened him with detention, hexes, even owling his grandmother. He wouldn't budge. After what you two went through I figured I could bend my own rules . . . just this once, though."

"Thank you," Janice replied, not taking her eyes off Neville.

He groaned and shifted in his chair, freezing when he finally saw her awake.

"Janice! You're awake!"

Her throat seized as she tried to speak. Instead she just smiled as moisture filled her eyes.

Neville sprang out of his chair and hugged her. Janice gripped him tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Neville shuddered. He nearly choked on his words. "I should have stayed behind. I should have never left you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He cried unashamedly. Janice didn't bother holding her own tears back.

_I should be the one apologizing._

The world around them didn't exist. It was just them, hugging, sobbing. Several minutes passed before Janice managed to speak.

"The Ministry. Did you find Sirius? Is everyone okay?"

Neville bit his lower lip. His head hung.

Janice's shoulders trembled. _Oh God, no._ Who was it? Ginny? Luna? Harry?

Neville sniffled and wiped his eyes, relating what happened at the Ministry of Magic. They'd found the prophecy regarding Harry and Voldemort and fought off Lucius Malfoy and several Death Eaters who'd come to steal it. Then Voldemort himself showed up, but fled after battling Dumbledore. Now Cornelius Fudge and the rest of the Ministry had to admit to the world the Dark Lord had returned.

Unfortunately, during all that, Sirius Black, the man Harry was determined to save, died while battling Malfoy's Death Eaters.

_Hasn't that poor kid suffered enough?_

"How are you feeling?" Neville gently rubbed Janice's forehead.

She had no idea how to answer. She still felt like hell. Sore, weak. But she knew she'd recover physically.

Mentally was another story entirely.

Janice gazed at Neville tear-streaked face, his eyes radiating all the sympathy he could muster. Did she even deserve it, after what she almost did?

_But the pain . . ._

Could it have been any worse than what Neville's parents went through? They held out a hell of a lot longer than she did, and paid for their resistance with shattered minds.

_But I didn't tell the Slytherins anything._

But she would have. Had it not been for the D.A.'s timely arrival she would have told Karchner and Yolanda that Neville, Harry and the others had gone to the Ministry of Magic.

Janice closed her eyes, feeling Neville's hand softly caressing her forehead. How could she accept comfort from him after she intended to betray him?

Her body convulsed from a loud sob.

"Janice." Neville gently put both his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Neville. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I . . . I . . ." Oh God, how could she tell him? What would happen when he found out? She wouldn't blame him if he walked right out of the hospital wing and never spoke to her again. But if he did that . . . what would her life be without Neville Longbottom in it?

"I was going to tell them."

Neville blinked, a look of astonishment crossing his face.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I fought as long as I could. I kept telling myself not to tell them anything, no matter how bad it got. But . . . but . . . oh God, Neville, it hurt so much!"

She turned away from him, crying. "I tried to be brave. I swear to God I did. But I couldn't take it any more. I was going to tell them where you'd all gone."

Silence hung over them, only broken by Janice's weeping. "Please don't hate me."

She waited for Neville's response . . . and waited. The boy she loved more than anything in the world stayed silent. It got to the point where Janice wished he'd say something, anything, even if he told her he hated her. Anything to end this agonizing silence.

"I could never hate you."

Janice looked back at him through blurry, tear-filled eyes.

"The whole thing at the Ministry was a trap anyway. It really wouldn't have mattered if you had told them."

"What if it hadn't been a trap? I was going to betray you. You and your friends, because I was too weak."

"You're not weak." Neville's face stiffened. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I know you held out for as long as you could. Just . . . just like my mum and dad did."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody . . . well, the man who impersonated him, was talking about torture one day. He said no matter how strong a person is, everyone has their breaking point. There's only so much someone can endure, both physically and mentally, before they break."

"You're parents didn't break."

"Yes they did. Maybe they didn't give the Death Eaters any information, but it left their minds broken, to the point they don't . . . they don't even know me." Neville's voice trailed off. It took a full minute before he could speak again.

"I already lost two people I care about to torture. I . . . I don't want to lose another. Especially you. I . . . I don't think I could take it if the same thing happened to you."

Neville cupped Janice's cheek. She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch.

_I don't deserve someone this good._

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Janice tried to respond in kind. Instead all she could do was cry and hug him tightly.

Several minutes passed before she loosened her grip on him.

"Oh, um, I brought you something," Neville said.

"What?"

"Remember that one day after Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Toadface took something from you. Well, now that she's no longer around, I went to her office and nipped it."

Neville reached into his robes and pulled out a small box-like object with numerous grooves in the front.

A smile formed on Janice's face. "I don't believe it. My Wizarding Walkman."

"I thought you'd need it. I mean, if Madam Pomfrey plans on keeping you here for a couple days, I figured you'd need something to pass the time."

Janice stared at her walkman, running a thumb across the edge. She then looked up at Neville and took his hand. "I love you."

Neville pulled his chair up to Janice's bed. She handed him one of the earphones, while she took the other one. She used Neville's wand to search through her song menu until she came across one she felt most appropriate for this moment.

Neville laid his head on the pillow next to Janice's. She held his hand and lost herself in the song.

"_Just when fear blinded me, you taught me to dream. I'll give you everything I am, and still fall short of what you've done for me._

"_In this life, that I live, I hope I can give love unselfishly. I've learned the world is bigger than me. You're my daily dose of reality._

"'_Cause you stand here with me."_

Creed continued to play. Janice squeezed Neville's hand tighter and smiled contentedly.

No matter what the future held, no matter how dark things got, she knew everything would be all right.

So long as they had each other.

- THE END -

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_The lyrics are solely those of Creed from their song "Stand Here With Me."_


End file.
